Through it All
by blue.eyed.lullabye
Summary: Ichigo has left to exterminate a hollow while Rukia stayed home to sleep. But, when he returns, she surprises him by taking up the whole damn bed. In this sweet story things are not always as they seem. 1 Shot, IchiRuki, Rated for mild language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape or form. Or anything thing else that you can conjure up.**

**A/N: Alright! So this is my 2****nd**** Bleach 1-shot, and this idea came to me a couple of nights ago while I was trying to sleep. I hope you all like it, and I REALLY hope that the characters are in character. This story will be written in Ichigo's P.O.V. I would also like to note that I have never really done a fanfiction where the characters are older than they are in the show, or have different housing or jobs, so I really hope that this goes well. Ehhhhh, I hope Ichigo isn't too bitter. Anyways….…Enjoy!**

**Through it all**

Damn it my head hurts. I punched my foot down forcefully upon a shingle as I flash-stepped across the town after slicing a large and irritating hollow. At 2 in the morning. Who gets up at two in the morning anyways? Well, I guess that I do. It was almost like I had more than one job, especially for the last few months; I've been slicing more hollows than ever, plus I have a day job. I have actually been secretly leaving my work to go and get the hollows. But I suppose that that is the least that I can do for her.

I sighed as I tried to calm myself down. I felt kind of irritated right now; I really hate having to get up in the morning, but there was no use in getting all riled up. I might as well just go home and lay down for the night. Because I have to get up at 5. Damn it. I remember back in high school I didn't even have to wake up that early. Now I'm 21 and I'm working harder than I ever have in my life.

I once again tried to calm myself and this time I was more successful. I told myself no matter what that I wasn't angry at her; I knew that she really _did_ need her sleep. I saw the familiar apartment building ahead of me. Within a second I was standing in front of it. I looked up and saw the window that belonged to me and hopped up to the miniscule ledge that was on the side. My apartment isn't very fancy, but it's cheaper than a lot of other ones and it's almost big enough. Well, actually when I thought about it, it definitely wasn't.

I slid one foot through the waiting and open window and placed it quietly onto the ground. The light breeze caused the curtains around the frame to billow and softly flow from side to side, so I quickly and quietly shut the window. I turned around and walked through the small apartment to the only bedroom door that there was in the whole place, and I slowly turned the knob. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the only other two doors in the whole place; the exit and the ridiculously small bathroom.

As the door swung open I heard a slight creaking come from it. I looked at the door with panic, hoping that it would immediately silence itself as I stared. I heard rustling coming from a few feet in front of me where the bed was located and I looked over in the direction. My eyes had already become used to the dim lighting, so what I saw was a surprise to me.

It was the midget.

It's not that Rukia being in my bed was the surprise; we _had_ been married for about 4 months by now. I still wondered every single day how _that_ had happened, but what really surprised me was that the little brat had sprawled herself across the whole damn bed. With a full-fledged spread eagle position while she lied on her back.

So I'm gone for 10 minutes and I don't even get to sleep in the damn bed?

It was then that I noticed that my body was no longer in the bed. It didn't take me long to see where it was. The midget had pushed it off of the bed and it was now lying on the floor in an extremely uncomfortable looking position.

I clenched my teeth and my fists simultaneously with an angry smile on my face as I slowly and silently walked over to my body. Yeah, I was pissed, but I still didn't want to wake Rukia up. I re-entered my body and slowly eased myself off of the floor. When I was in a standing position my hand immediately shot to my lower back where there was a new pain that hadn't been there when I left the apartment. Great, so now I was going to have to go to the chiropractor because she had pushed me off the damn bed. Well, not unless I could get the midget to walk on my back for a while; Well, maybe that isn't the best idea after all.

I felt very old having to think about going to the chiropractor; for God's sake I'm 21, not 86.

I removed my hand from the pained area and straightened out slowly, ignoring the protesting pain. I had been through _way_ worse, definitely. I could pull through this no problem.

I walked out of the room just as quietly as I had entered. It took me no time at all to make my way to the living room area of our 1-bedroom apartment. In the small section we had a television and a love-seat. On the back of the small couch there was a blanket that Rukia threw there in case she ever got cold. I snatched the blanket, still trying to calm myself, and laid it on the couch. I walked back to the open door of our room and walked over to the bed where Rukia was still sprawled. How could such a small person take up such a large space? I grabbed my pillow from my side that was now totally dominated by Rukia's body. I rolled my eyes at her unconscious form and left the room, silently shutting the door. The mechanism in the knob made a small clicking noise in the night and it echoed throughout our small home. I cringed, hoping that she wouldn't be woken. I walked back to the small living area with a yawn coming out of my mouth.

I looked down at the couch with a scowl. Damn lumpy thing. But, since we can't really afford to buy a new one, this will have to do. I walked over to the coat rack and grabbed my phone from my jacket pocket. I set the alarm on the device and placed it on the ground near the couch. Suddenly, the thought that I hadn't turned off the alarm from our room crossed my mind; Rukia didn't need it, but I did. She wasn't working at the moment so she didn't get up to an alarm. For a moment or two the thought of leaving it on was attractive, but I decided that she would probably get mad at me. For the third time that night I walked back to that room and opened the door. I walked over to the clock and flipped the switch from On to Off. When I looked down I saw that the time read 3:22 a.m.

Well, so much for a good night's sleep.

I closed the door silently once again. Once again the clicking sound exploded into my ears and I prayed that Rukia wouldn't be woken. Once again I found myself in front of the couch, and I finally sat down upon it and allowed all of the day's weight off of my shoulder. It felt so good to just sit. Maybe I _do_ like this couch after all.

I lied down, but my legs were too long for the small piece of furniture; they fell over the opposite edge allowing my feet to dangle. I took the fluffy blanket and covered myself with it. I was about to close my eyes when I saw something that I didn't need or want to see.

The blanket had a picture of that damn rabbit on it, blown up so that it was the size of the blanket. I stared at the fluffy nuisance with a scowl of irritation, but decided to let it go as I curled up. I don't really know what I really expected out of the blanket; I must have seen that picture on it before at some point. And it _did_ belong to Rukia. Sometimes I think that she loves that damn rabbit more than me.

I turned onto my side and pulled my legs in so that they would actually be on the couch. Closing my eyes, I was asleep within seconds even though I was on the couch and there wasn't any breathing beside me. That certain slight snore of hers was absent from my ears, and honestly it bothered me. I had become so accustomed to it these past months.

I may not have much money or possessions, or even a fulfilling job, but I've always known that with her by my side, I really am a lucky man.

/

The shrill and obnoxious sound of my cell phone's alarm forced its way into my ears at 5 a.m. sharp, just as I had set it. I slowly opened my eyes and reached my hand down towards the ground, searching for the phone so that I could make the sound stop. But, when my hand was searching, instead of finding cool plastic it found warm skin. I turned my head to the side so that I could see what it was. There she was. Who else would it have been? Of course, it was Rukia.

She was lying on the floor with her head on a pillow and the large comforter from our bed was covering her, taking up much of the floor space. The alarm seemed to not have had more of an effect on her than her face scrunching and crumpling up. Maybe I hadn't had to have been so quiet earlier. I saw where my phone was and I quickly shut it off, just to be sure that she wouldn't wake up. I stretched out my arms and legs with a slight groan as I came to full consciousness.

I sat up and looked down at the girl on the floor and smiled as I rubbed one of my eyes with my hand's palm. I knew that she really shouldn't be lying on the floor; she may hurt herself. Her small body was curled into a ball now; barely taking up any space. Well, it was sort of a ball; she couldn't really form one anymore. Her hair was in a tangled mess, and I silently chuckled. She sleeps like this now, but last night she was so sprawled that I couldn't even get into bed. Ridiculous. I felt better now that I was no longer angry about the incident; actually, I now thought that it was kind of cute. But, then she snored loudly, the sound hitching in her throat until she finally released it and fell back into her silent breathing. It almost ruined the moment, but then I decided that that was cute too.

She turned back onto her back, allowing her bloated and to large stomach to stick high into the air as she moved arms and hands high above her head. She brought one of her hands down and placed it over her ballooning stomach; it was a mother's instinct, a reflex really. I never saw her anymore without her hand placed in that spot.

I knew that she should definitely not be sleeping on the floor in her condition. I got up from my spot on the couch and snaked my arms under her knees and shoulders, effortlessly lifting her up high. Thankfully, she didn't stir. I carried her back to our room and laid her down in the middle of the bed; the comforter was still on top of her fragile frame. I readjusted it and tucked her in just the way that she likes it to be.

How could I have been angry at her last night? It seemed kind of crazy now. I smiled down at the unconscious woman who was currently carrying my child. Well, actually she was carrying my children.

Yes, I had gotten her pregnant out of wedlock. That doesn't mean that I don't love her. But try telling that to Byakuya. He just won't listen to reason, and I believe that he will have a grudge against me for this for the rest of my life. Maybe when the children get here he may soften up.

Yes, she got pregnant before we were married, but that doesn't mean that it was a mistake. No, we weren't trying to have a child, it was technically an accident. But, it was never even considered that we would get rid of them. They are both gifts in our lives, and when they arrive I will truly be a happy man.

Yes, we cannot afford them. At the moment, we can barely afford the shit apartment that we rent, but I know that we can get through it together. I feel kind of corny even thinking this, but I know that as long as we have each other we will always be fortunate, and nothing bad can happen.

I kind of wanted to puke even thinking that line. I smiled again down at my beautiful wife. I began to wonder how she had even gotten out of bed on her on, let alone made it down to the ground. When I see her tonight I should probably scold her about it. She can barely walk considering she has two children in her stomach and she is 7 months along. I actually felt kind of bad about doing this to her, but doesn't any father? I felt strange thinking of myself as a father. We were still so young, but I still waited for the day that she would have our children. I gazed at the two cribs in the corner of our small room and smiled a little wider. Honestly, I have no idea why I was feeling this mushy this morning. I stared at the clock in the corner.

5:27 a.m.

"Damn it." I silently swore under my breath as I hopped up from my spot and went to the closet to grab my work clothes. If I didn't get going soon I would be late for sure. I quickly changed into the new set of clothes and started to pull on my socks. When I straightened out I noticed 2 things.

One, my back no longer hurt.

Two, Rukia was staring at me.

"Oh." I said as I walked over to the side of the bed. "Sorry I woke you." I said quietly as I brushed that stubborn bang out of her face. She just looked up at me and graced me with a tired smile.

"S'okay." She murmured, closing her eyes as she stretched her arms; her stomach sticking out far towards the sky. When she brought her arms back in towards herself she opened her eyes once more, staring straight into mine.

Then I remembered what she had done a couple hours ago. "Rukia, you shouldn't have come out there and slept on the floor; what if you had hurt yourself? I bet your back doesn't feel too good."

She rolled her eyes, and with half of the effort she would normally use she told me "I knew what I was doing. What were you doing out there anyways?"

I chuckled. "I'll tell you when I come home." I said as I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She frowned, and I knew why she was upset. I moved my lips down a few inches and kissed her on her own.

"But you won't be home forever." She whined towards me as I straightened out my back.

"Sorry. But you know why I have to work so long." I told her as I stared down at her.

Suddenly she looked guilty. "Don't feel bad. I don't mind." I told her.

"I know, but I just feel awful that you have to take care of my duties of watching over the town too." I felt like we had had this conversation many times before.

"I don't mind that either. I would rather it be me out there then you." I brushed back the tangled bang that had once again sprung back into the middle of her tired face.

I turned around then, heading for the door.

"I love you." She chirped tiredly from behind me.

"I love you too." I responded as I reached the door's handle. I turned and looked back at her again. "Go back to sleep." I said to her. She smiled and closed her eyes as I walked out.

Well, I may be late to work, but I think that I spent my morning well.

**A/N: Yay! Wasn't that CUTE? I thought it was haha. Did any of you expect the pregnancy? Was it weird that they were all poor and stuff? I hope it didn't move too fast. I would appreciate some feedback. In all honesty, your reviews are SO important to me! I hope that the story was good and the people weren't too out of character. Give me some feedback about that too! Also, I'm going to be starting my next long story (which also involves pregnancy) in a very short amount of time! So add me to your author alert if you would like to read it. If you want a sneak peak of it, I have the description posted on my profile. Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
